


Early Birds

by masterinkblaster



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Birds, Blow Jobs, Coats, Digital Art, Exhibitionism, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Owls, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterinkblaster/pseuds/masterinkblaster
Summary: The early bird gets the worm, or in this case, a rather intrusive idea. During a trial, Peckinpah finds it a bit hard to concentrate what with Cyrus chasing after his… early worm.A commissioned story written by Sparrow Wolfess of Custom Prose, with some additional help by yours truly and artwork done by the awesome AmethystLongcat (https://www.furaffinity.net/user/AmethystLongcat)!





	Early Birds

            Peckinpah yawns as he wakes up, stretching his wings just as his small alarm clock shrieks for him to get out of his top bunk-nest. Today’s the day that yet another trial needs his attention. As usual, Peckinpah sits up, rubs his eyes, stretches his wings, and knocks a few times on the frame in order to awaken his roommate, Cyrus, a rather allergenic avian citizen, but useful nonetheless.

            “Come on, rise and shine, pal!” Peckinpah yawns, knocking on the wooden nest-frame again.

            “A-aha…ch-choo!” Cyrus spouts, waking up and hitting his head on the nest-frame of the bunk above his. “Yeowch! Ugh… not how I imagined this day would start out.”

            “No time to complain, Cyrus, we have a trial to get to.”

            “Do you think maybe... you could let _me_ be the judge today?” Cyrus asks, smiling a bit hopefully.

            Peckinpah snickers, trying to hold in his laughter but quickly fails, laughing loudly. The very _thought_ of allowing Cyrus to be the judge for even a _day_ was enough to send him into a laughing fit, “Ahhh… hoo… Ar--Are you kidding? You’re kidding.” The owl finally asks, recovering from his fit.

            “Ah…s-sure… ‘course I was, heh!” Cyrus lies, faking a smile as he shakes off the bit of hope he had for getting a day without Peckinpah standing on his head. He rolls out of his bunk-nest and stands upright, stretching his tall, rotund frame with a rather loud, refreshing yawn.

            “Incoming!” Peckinpah says as he lands on Cyrus’ head. Surprising him a bit, Peckinpah shocks Cyrus with a bit of a morning disruption; his morning erection manages to tap against Cyrus’ eye. “Oh! Oh, man, I’m sorry!”

            “Jeeze, man!” Cyrus sniffles, his allergies acting up a bit, “Got anything to store that thing away in?”

            “It’ll go away, I’m sure! It’ll go away, no problem. Come on…” Peckinpah clears his throat, “Professional faces! We have some birds to keep happy and a township to keep healthy!”

            Heading toward the door, Cyrus carries Peckinpah atop his head, stopping at a large coat rack, where Judge Peckinpah grabs the judicial robes and throws them on, disguising himself and Cyrus, making him appear as a rather tall bird.

***

            Making their way to the podium, the court-nest is packed far before they make it. Peckinpah figures he’s a bit late for the trial, but decides not to make a fuss out of it.

            “Ah… okay… let’s see we’ve got… Red? _Again?_ Red!”

            “Yeah, I can explain this one…” Red says, crossing his arms.

            “Red, I thought you learned to manage your anger?” Peckinpah says, looking at the papers on his podium.

            “I did! L-let me explain this one, okay? I think there’s been a huge misunderstanding and… a-and Matilda is just not thinking very straight on this!”

            As Red explains his side of the story, Cyrus can’t help but look up at Peckinpah’s rather impressive cock. He stares a good while, trying his best not to tip his head up for fear of the judge losing his balance. From what he can see, the tip is slick and smooth and the shaft is rather thick.

            _Man… this guy’s gotta be killer with the lady-birds. Good for him, y’know? I…oh...uh-oh…not now!_   Cyrus holds his breath, feeling a sneeze coming. As hard as he may try, he can’t hold it. He inhales, his beak tickled by the fabric of the judicial robes. _Oh no… here it comes._ His lungs spasm to inhale more air, and finally, when they can’t hold anymore, his stomach, like a punch, forces him to sneeze quite hard.

            “Choo-oo-oogh!” Cyrus sneezes, forcing a bit of the robe to fly open, before settling back into place. Peckinpah makes a rather brief stomp atop Cyrus’ head, signaling him to control himself a bit more. The movement forces Peckinpah’s cock to come down again, tapping Cyrus in the eye before springing back up into place.

            _Gah… dang thing. Maybe I could hold it out of the way so it stops hitting me. Plus, it sticks out so far that every time he moves, the robe moves, tickles my beak… yeah, if I hold it… I probably won’t sneeze so much._

            Cyrus gives his idea a chance. He opens his beak and waits for the right moment. Following Peckinpah’s swaying movements atop his head, Cyrus watches as the cock swings side to side, dangling before him like a fat, juicy worm. When the moment is right, as the erect tool begins to swing by his beak, Cyrus grips it in his mouth, holding it still.

            “I hereby sentence Red and Matilda to wa-ha-aagh…aa-aa-aagh…” Peckinpah groans, a chill rushing up his spine. “T-to, ah…”

            “To what?” Matilda asks, crossing her wings, annoyed by the trial’s outcome.

            “To…t-to, um… one moment.” Peckinpah, with a series of small taps, pivots Cyrus in place, opening his robe. He looks down to Cyrus who has a mouthful of his cock. “What are you doing?” he whispers, _“What_ …are you _doing?!”_

            “Well…” Cyrus muffles past the pulsating shaft, “It wa’ dang’ing ‘n mah hace…”

            “What?” Peckinpah whispers, “I can’t understand.”

            Cyrus spits the cock out of his mouth and whisper, “I said… ‘Well… it was dangling in my face.’ It was! I had to hold it out of the way. Makes the robe move and if that happens, I sneeze a bunch!”

            “Oh… w-well, uh… s-sorry about that. I never… got to take care of it this morning, you know…” Peckinpah turns his head and grins to the court, “One moment!”

            “Well, maybe tie it outta the way?” Cyrus suggests.

            “Or… just keep holding it until we’re done… it’s not much longer. Less suspicious that way, too.”

            “Okay, if you say so,” Cyrus agrees. Soon, the robe is closed back over his face and carefully, he pivots again, facing the court. As Peckinpah returns to the legal matters, Cyrus does his part, holding the cock firmly in place with his beak.

            “Red and Matilda--a-agh…” Peckinpah says with a chill, “Y-you are both sentence to… t-to a week of working together in…the…d-daycare…”

            “The daycare!?” Matilda and Red complain.

            “Oh, no!” Matilda scolds, “I won’t work in a daycare with _that_ ticking time-bomb!”

            “What about me?! All this… ‘express your feelings every single second of the day’ stuff… _that_ gets me angry!”

            “Red, if you just gave it a chance…”

            Red scoffs, “I did!”

            “Not enough!”

            Peckinpah rolls his eyes as the two argue before everyone in the court-nest. Soon, his focus turns to the fact that his friend has his cock in his mouth. _That actually feels a bit good. I wonder… if… no, I couldn’t do that, haha!_

Cyrus feels his jaw getting a bit tired; he reaches up slowly and carefully grips his fingers around Peckinpah’s shaft, holding it still. _There… now when my arms get tired, my beak will be rested up enough. This should work._ _Huh, never realized how smooth his feels compared to mine._ In a state of curiosity, Cyrus reaches down to his own, grabbing ahold of his sheath and working on erecting his own penis. He notices they feel a bit similar, but his is softer. He strokes at his own a bit more, noticing that it grows a bit more and starts to feel harder. _Ah, there we go._

            “Oooh,” Cyrus groans a bit, trying to be quiet. As he strokes his cock a bit more, he notices that he’s also begun to stroke Peckinpah’s shaft. “Oogh… mmgh!”

            “A-and you’ll be…agh…a-agh…” Peckinpah struggles to speak to the two on trial, “Aagh…”

            “Your honor? Are you okay?” Matilda asks, standing in her spot, “Should we call someone?”

            “N-no, no! It’s quite alra-agh…alright!” Peckinpah groans. “I’m… g-gonna call a rece-egh!” _What is he doing down there!? It feels… so good… b-but now’s not the time!_

            The court-nest fills with the murmurs of concerned citizens who notice the judge’s erratic behavior. The chatter turns to louder mumbles which turns to flat-out speaking, all of it jumbled together and echoing great concern throughout the court-nest.

            _“Is the judge okay? He looks like he’s in pain.”_

_“I know that look… lucky bird!”_

_“Maybe someone should call a doctor?”_

            Beneath the robe, Cyrus strokes himself and Peckinpah a little faster, gripping a bit harder. He moans as he strokes himself, feeling his shaft swell in his fist. As he strokes Peckinpah, a bit of precum falls from above him, landing on his beak. He licks it off, and once he tastes the strange, exciting flavor, he loses himself.

            Cyrus strokes himself faster and harder, bringing Peckinpah’s cock down to his beak, taking it into his mouth and sucking rather firmly. He groans over the mouthful, aching for more of that flavor. _It came from here! I know it did, I can taste it all over the tip… God, his is so good!_

__

            “Aagh! Y-yeah!” Peckinpah moans as quietly as he can, “Agh, take it…  m-my cock… take my cock,” He grumbles, doing his best to face away from the court. He inhales sharply through his perverted grin, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. “Aagh…God… mmgh!”

            Cyrus licks at Peckinpah’s tip, basking in the savory flavor that coats his tongue. He strokes himself harder and groans as he slips the entire cock into his mouth, sucking and massaging it with his tongue. The warm, smooth rod slips in and out of his throat with ease until Peckinpah tumbles off of Cyrus’ head, leaving the court-nest in a gasping fit of shock.

            “Aagh… yeah! Mmgh!” Peckinpah moans, “Aa-oo-oogh!” _This is too amazing! Why haven’t we done this before?!_ “Agh, yes! Yes! G-ga-aa-aagh!”

            Cyrus moans as he bobs his head up and down on Peckinpah’s shaft, stroking himself harder and faster as he goes. His tongue swirls around the hot, wet shaft as he sucks, hungrily searching for that flavor that captivated him not even a minute ago.

            _Come on… agh… I know more will come out! Come on, Peck… let it go! I know you’ve got more!_   Cyrus thinks to himself, moaning and stroking his cock as his wing is covered with his own precum. Thrusting into his hand, he moans feeling himself getting closer to climaxing.

            Peckinpah grips the ground beneath him, raising his feet into the air and parting his legs as far as he can. He groans in pleasure amidst the mumbles and gasps of the concerned crowd. Even Red and Matilda are stricken with worry as their judge, hidden by a podium, calls out in euphoric bliss.

            “Aagh, yeah… come on!” Peckinpah groans, breathing hard while his heart slams against his chest. His cock begins to feel warm as he thrusts in and out of Cyrus’ mouth, his balls beginning to tighten and his stomach starts to flutter. _Aagh, yeah, don’t stop! I’m going to cum… I feel it… I’m… I’m gonna… aagh!_ “Aa-aagh! Yeah! T-taa-aake it!”

            Cyrus cums hard, moaning hoarsely over Peckinpah’s cock as seed begins to fill his cheeks. He sighs in relief as the waving pleasure of his orgasm washes over his entire being; the flavor he’d been searching for covers his tongue and fills his mouth, dripping onto the ground as he swallows, exhaling in relief again as he slowly rolls himself backward, sitting and facing the judge.

            Judge Peckinpah pants, laying on his back with a wing over his chest. He catches his breath and stands up, looking at Cyrus’ satisfied grin. He shakes his head and gulps. _What do I say? What do I even… oh! The trial!_   “The trial! Oh, jeez! C-Cyrus!”

            “Oh, right!” Cyrus panics, scrambling to his feet with a little sneeze and a sniffle. He scrambled back into place, allowing Peckinpah to hop back onto his head, closing themselves in the robe.

            “Ah… th-that’s, um… Red and Matilda… uh… w-work in the nursery together… for, uh… t-two months!” He slams the gavel onto the podium and looks out at the crowd. Everyone is staring at him with puzzled gazes and concerned glares, shocked and in awe.

            _They know? They didn’t see… but they know… or did they see? The podium is only so big… oh, man. My reputation as a judge is-- No… I’m a judge! They can’t question me!_   He slams the gavel again, “Uh… That's it! Case dismissed! Everyone go home and… and, uh… keep an eye on these two!”

            The court murmurs in confusion as the nest clears of citizens, leaving only Cyrus and Peckinpah to themselves. Cyrus sneezes, forcing the robe to fly open briefly before it closes again. Peckinpah opens the robe and looks down at Cyrus with a grin.

            “That… was amazing,” he says to his sneezing friend.

            “Wasn’t it?! Why haven’t we done it before?”

            “That’s what _I_ was thinking!”

            “Well… why don’t we head on home, your honor?” Cyrus grins, “Maybe we can… give other things a try.”

            “I think you just read my mind, pally!” Peckinpah says as Cyrus begins to walk the two of them home, but after a moment, the owl stops the chubby bird with a quick tap to his head, “Uh… say, Cyrus?”

            “Hmmm? Yes, chief?”

            “You know that thing you asked earlier today?” Peckinpah awkwardly asks, “You wanna… give it a try?”

            “R… Really, chief?” Cyrus says in disbelief, a bright smile forming on his beak.

            “Sure, why not?” Peckinpah says with a smile as the owl jumps off of Cyrus’ head, “Now get up on here before I change my mind!” He jokingly says.

            Cyrus wastes no time, jumping on the owl’s head to have his moment in the spotlight, so to speak. Peckinpah nearly stumbles over before finding his balance, having underestimated Cyrus’ size and weight, “Holy moley, Cyrus! You’re a lot heavier than you look, ya know?”

            “Oh, uh… sorry, chief!” Cyrus says with a sniffle.

            “Meh… it’s no problem.” Peckinpah says as he closes the robe, “Now… let us be getting home, buddy! And remember--”

            “I know, I know! ‘Professional faces’, right?”

            “Now you’re thinking like a judge!” Peckinpah says, as he looks up at Cyrus, he sees that he still has quite a bit of an erection on him from earlier, “And looking like a judge, too…”

            “Uh, you say something, Peck?”

            “Oh, uh… nothing, nothing! Come now! We’ve got us some more fun to get to, right?” Peckinpah says matter-of-factly.

            “Oh, right! Heh-heh…” Cyrus says, looking across all he can survey as Peckinpah starts walking towards their home, carrying the chubby bird on his shoulders. The two carry smiles across their faces, as they look forward to what they have in store… as well as the future to come.


End file.
